The present invention relates to electromagnetic induction type heating devices, hot air generating devices and an electrical power generating devices, wherein hot air is generated as a result of Joule heating produced by generating an eddy current, using permanent magnets; more particularly it relates to electromagnetic induction type heating devices, hot air generating devices and electrical power generating devices, suitably employed as hot air generating devices, which use the hot air generated for heating greenhouses, for residential heating and for melting accumulated snow, and as power source devices, wherein some of the heat that is generated is reconverted to electrical power.
Conventionally, various different electromagnetic induction type heating devices have been proposed, which use induction heating methods in which an AC magnetic field is generated by an AC current. For example, in terms of induction heating devices comprising an electroconductive heated body and means for generating an AC magnetic field, an induction heating device has been proposed in which the heated body is rapidly heated by using a permanent magnet as means for generating a DC magnetic field and causing the DC magnetic field to act on the AC magnetic field (see Patent Document 1), and a heating device has been proposed in which a plurality of permanent magnets are disposed on the outer circumference of a rotor allowing for the generation of an eddy current (see Patent Reference 2) and the like.    Patent Document 1: JP-2002-343541-A    Patent Document 2: WO 2003/053103 A